


Cold Days and Delays

by cacawthes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I Tried, Kaito is a dick, M/M, Ouma is a wimp, only barely, oumaede is kind of mentioned, pregame, rip saihara u will be missed (not), some naughty words, the fic is more serious than the tags i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacawthes/pseuds/cacawthes
Summary: K1-B0 has somewhere to be, but the boy crying in the cold has gained his attention.Alternative title: (Keep walking, Keep walking)





	Cold Days and Delays

Walk forward, avoid eye contact, do not walk too fast, do not walk too slowly.

Stand straight, be confident, blend in, keep in time.

Walk, keep walking, take a step, take another, and another.

Keep walking, only 12 minutes and 32 seconds until the goal, the destination.

Keep walking, stand straight, don’t slow down, don’t speed up.

Keep walking, only 12 minutes and 22 seconds until the goal, the destination.

Be there on time, he doesn’t like lateness.

…

Keep walking, why have you stopped?

K1-B0 had stopped walking, why? There is no reason to it. What? That noise? Ignore it. Just another distraction, you’re wasting time. Keep walking, keep walking. Wait, no. Walk to the goal, the destination. Ignore the noise. Ignore the noise!

Somebody was crying. K1-B0 should ignore it, but he can’t. As he walks towards the sobbing (And away from the destination, why?) He sees a boy, knees curled up to his chest and head covered by his arms, he was trying to hold his tears back, but failing. Heaving, he lifted his head to wipe his eyes.

Ignore him, do not interact.

“Why are you crying?”

K1-B0 is staring down at the boy, who jumps back and yelps, hiding his face. He stammers out something inaudible. He didn’t answer the question, so K1-B0 asks again.

This time, the boy responds, “I’m not- I wasn’t crying!”

K1-B0 stares for a moment, yes he was. That’s why K1-B0 was here, because he heard crying. Why was the boy lying? No harm in asking (Yes there is) “Why are you lying?”

“I’m not lying! I hate liars” The boy sniffs, heaving ever so slightly. 

“So you hate yourself?” 

The boy blushes and hides his face in disagreement. He’s lying again.

“It’s not bad to hate yourself, many people in this society hold themselves in a negative light, if anything, your behaviour is normal” K1-B0 watches the boy stand up, slowly, “Crying, however, isn’t as common.”

“Who even are you? Leave me alone” The boy's voice was bitter and cold, almost as cold as the streets around him.

“I am K1-B0, goodbye” K1-B0 turns around on his heel and began to walk away. 

Good. Keep walking, if you walk, just a bit faster, then maybe you won’t be lat-

“Wait!” 

Oh, you’ve stopped again.

The boy had grabbed K1-B0’s forearm, shaking. He cleared his throat “I’m... My name is Ouma”

“You asked me to leave” 

“I didn’t mean it! You can stay” The boy tugged at K1-B0’s arm. Hm, the boy was lying again, he didn’t want K1-B0 to go.

“You lied again” K1-B0 stated blandly “You wanted me to stay”

“W-well… Yeah!” Ouma lent backwards onto the wall behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets “You said your name was uh... Kay-wan Bee-Zero, right? That’s a weird name”

“It’s K1-B0. Letter K, number 1, dash, Letter B, number 0, if you wish, I may write it down for-“

“No! No, I get it. Uhm, K1-B0 is a weird name, anyway.” Ouma thinks for a moment “It sounds like a robots name!”

K1-B0 stared blankly, “You are correct. It is a robots name”

“You’re a robot?!” Ouma gasped in disbelief.

He knows too much, move away.

“Yes” 

“That’s super cool! What do robots like you do?” His eyes shone, He didn’t seem sad anymore.

Talk to annoying little boys, apparently.

“… I am not sure what you mean”

“Well, can you shoot lasers out of your arms, or-or… Do you have a rocket punch?” Ouma finger gunned K1-B0.

“No. I don’t have any of those weapons. Although, I can give you a small electrical shock if I wish to” K1-B0 lent forward and zapped Ouma’s shoulder. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, well, it shouldn’t have been.

Ouma’s head shot back, hitting it against the brick wall pretty hard. He yelped and moved forward, bumping into K1-B0. He wasn’t shocked that bad, right? It was only enough to possibly hurt a child, but not a teenage boy!

You hurt him, leave before you do more damage.

K1-B0 grabbed onto Ouma’s forearms, holding him still, if he had a concussion moving would only make it worse. “I apologise, I never meant for you to get hurt”

“It’s alright- you didn’t mean it, I’m just weak” Ouma sniffed. He’s crying again, great. “Ugh, I’m gonna have such a headache lat-“

“Hah! Gayy!” Ouma was interrupted as a tall male walked over to the pair. Next to him were two others, a blonde girl and a blue headed boy. The main boy had spiky purple hair, duller then Ouma’s, and a goatee “Hey, Kaede, look at these fags”

“Do I have to?” The blond girl, ‘Kaede’, rolled her eyes.

Now, K1-B0 wasn’t so good with human slang. But he was pretty sure this male wasn’t calling him and Ouma a bundle of sticks that usually were set fire too. In fact, he was pretty sure he was calling them homosexuals. 

K1-B0 didn’t particularly mind, insults didn’t affect him. But Ouma seemed to care, he looked at Kaede with a longing gaze, but tore his eyes away, tearing up. K1-B0 was unsure why, but he felt like standing up to Ouma, after all, the latter currently looked like a kicked puppy.

“That language is hardly appropriate” K1-B0 moved his hands from Ouma’s arms and instead placed a gloved hand to his shoulder “Very foul”

“Do you have any idea who you’re fuckin’ talking to? I am Kaito Momota, as in, *the* Kaito Momota” Kaito took a step towards the pair “Little Kokichi knows me, don’t you, buddy?”

Kaito pushed Ouma, who was looking down at his feet, frozen. K1-B0 was unsure how to react.

“Answer me!” Kaito moved closer to the frightened Ouma. Kaito looked like he was about to punch Ouma, saying loudly, “Come on, Kokichi, tell your boyfriend how we know each other”

Ouma mumbled something K1-B0 couldn’t hear and tears fell from his eyes. Kaito could feel his fear, it was overwhelming. Ouma let out a stray sob.

K1-B0 wouldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t allow Ouma to feel sad.

Launching forward, K1-B0 grabbed Kaito’s arm and his shoulder, bending the limb behind his back harshly, Kaito went to hit K1-B0 with his free hand but was quickly stopped by K1-B0 forcing that one behind his back, too.

K1-B0 shoved Kaito at the other boy, who tried to catch him, instead falling over at the impact. Kaede jumped back and snickered at Kaito, muttering about how ‘Pathetic’ Kaito was. 

You shouldn’t have done that.

Probably not, but K1-B0 didn’t care, if he hadn’t had protected Ouma, who knows what would’ve happened. Violence was common in this world, so it was likely some blood would be spilt today. Which would have been unfavourable. 

“Come, Ouma” K1-B0 began walking away from the scene, Ouma following close behind. “Don’t look back.”

Kaito started yelling out to the pair, “You two are gonna regret tryna hurt the next big star of Danganronpa! You’ll never be as famous as me! People fucking hate you!” Or something along those lines, K1-B0 wasn’t really listening to him.

After about five minutes of walking, they stopped. 

K1-B0 turned around to face Ouma, who was slightly out of breath, breathing out a cold mist. K1-B0 couldn’t help but notice the gentle purple eyes and the softness of the grape-coloured hair of the other boy. 

“They weren’t very nice” 

“No… They’re not. Kaito’s always bullying me, and hitting me… and…” Ouma began to cry again. He did that a lot.

K1-B0 sighed, opening his arms and hugging the boy. The first thing he noticed was how cold he was, maybe that’s why he was so stiff to the touch, he was just cold? It was a good thing K1-B0 had an in built heating system, not for any particular reason, other than his creator getting cold on these winter days.

It took Ouma a minute before he hugged back, digging his face into K1-B0’s shoulder, he mumbled “Thanks”

“It was no problem” K1-B0 stared forward, placing his hand on Ouma’s head “People like that are filthy”

K1-B0 was pretty sure normal hugs between strangers didn’t last this long. But he didn’t mind. Ouma was still cold. 

“Uhm…” Ouma lifted his head up, looking into K1-B0’s eyes “Your name is spelt K-1-dash-B-O, right?”

“Correct”

“Can I call you Kiibo? It’s easier to say”

Kiibo? How strange. In theory, it made sense, but K1-B0 had never been refered to as anything other than ‘K1-B0’. Was this a pet name? Pet names were usually kept for people who were close, or in a romantic relationship.

Aside from his creator, K1-B0 supposed Ouma was the closest person to him. After all, he already knew his given name, and he had seen him crying. Did that mean they were dating?

“You’re my boyfriend, correct?”

Ouma pulled back in disbelief, face red. “No?!”

“Oh” K1-B0- … Kiibo sighed “Are we just, friends?”

“Yes? We just met!” Ouma bit his cheek “I mean, if we knew each other for longer, then maybe! B-but…”

“Well. Maybe we should- ahem- hang out?” His eyes wandered to Ouma’s shaking hands “That’s what friends do, correct?”

“Uh, yeah!” fidgeting, Ouma grabbed something from out of his pocket, his phone, and handed it to Kiibo “You can put your number in there, and-and we can chat!”

Kiibo didn’t have a phone number, or a phone. He entered his creator’s mobile number, instead. He’d have to ask about acquiring a mobile, he’d say he needed it for communication, not that he needed to talk to a boy.

“I uhm… My dad wants me home, so I have to go! So I’ll text you later, okay Kiibo?” 

“Alright” Kiibo smiled lightly at the other, who put his phone back in his pocket “See you later, Kokichi”

He turned on his hewl and trotted away, the last sight he saw was Ouma’s blushing face. Kiibo would be very late, but he didn’t particularly care. He just kept walking.

Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this fic?? The paragraphs are weird sizes and the story is w h a c k, and the writing is... idk.... stiff? But I had the plot in my head and had to write it lol. so yeeeeeeeee. Suffer with this fic, my bros.
> 
> my fingers are cold.
> 
> also, the 'keep walking' 'You hurt him, leave before you do more damage' is like his inner voice? it's tellin him to be more... stoic, its telling him to blend in. alsoooo, if it wasn't clear, ouma was crying at the start cause kaito is a dick and was being mean to him.


End file.
